1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual stamping devices for use in applying identifying markings to personal property, and in particular for applying identifying markings to compact discs.
2. State of the Prior Art
Compact discs as a recording medium for music and now increasingly for computer readable data and video are characterized by their durability and immunity from wear in normal usage. Unless abused, the recordings on such discs do not degrade, unlike vinyl disc recordings which have been obsoleted and virtually replaced by compact discs. This characteristic has created a large and rapidly growing market for previously owned or second hard compact discs. Increasingly, major music retail chains offer previously owned compact discs for resale at substantial discounts over new discs. The musical quality and data integrity of the lower cost, second hand discs is normally indistinguishable from new, unused discs.
The ready marketability of second hand compact discs also makes them easy and attractive targets for theft. The discs are commonly found in automobiles which increasingly are equipped with CD players, providing many opportunities for theft of the discs. Home collections of CD's are also vulnerable, and music store stocks are frequently subject to shoplifting.
Compact discs as presently sold have no identifying indicia which are useful in screening for stolen discs when offered for resale. What is needed is a device which can be used for quickly and easily applying a unique identification marking or code to each compact disc and serving to positively identify the owner or source of the disc if the disc is stolen and subsequently either recovered or offered for sale to a dealer. Such a device must be inexpensive, of simple and reliable construction, and easy to use by technically unskilled persons. No such device is known to be available.